Leaving But Never Forgetting
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Missing scene from the season finale. The night before. They might be going, but not without a significant part of the other.


OK so the finale huh? Interesting? Different? I've no idea how to feel about it. This is partly based on the assumption that Brennan was wearing a St Christopher Medal when she left. I've no idea if that's true or not as I'm not religious and no idea what these things look like. This is also ignoring the fact that Brennan could have also been wearing it in S5E6.

Unbeta-ed and wrote in around an hour. Hope you like it :) Oneshot for now.

Review :) Feel free to tell me your thoughts about the finale, would love to talk about it and/or season 6. Just anything in general :P

* * *

It was around 11pm when Seeley Booth heard a knock on his door. He wasn't doing much even though it was a Saturday night. He wasn't in the mood for visitors. His partner, his friend, his Bones was going to some islands for a year and he was going to train recruits. Maybe a year apart would be good for them. He could move on. Pulling himself up of the sofa he opened the door with a-less-than-friendly attitude. All he wanted to do was wallow in self pity and drink a bit.

"Bones?" He asked in a breathless voice. He blinked, but there she was. In all her Bonesy glory. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. Her clothes casual and comfortable but she looked no less beautiful.

"Booth." Booth looked at her as she spoke his name. She was perfect. He looked at her face and realised that no matter how long they were away or how far apart they were, he couldn't move on. Who could with Temperance Brennan? "Can I come in?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She looked nervous. Very nervous. It was only then he realised why she was nervous. He hadn't spoke to her since he said her name and he had no idea how long ago that was.

"Yes." He stepped aside. '_Wow. Abrupt much? Stop scaring her_' he thought as she walked into his apartment. He watched her make herself at home. She went to the fridge and picked up a beer, grabbing one for him too.

It was five minutes until one partner could actually form a coherent sentence. They'd been sat on the sofa in silence, the only noise from the street below.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Brennan said.

"I know." More silence. "I'm leaving in a week."

"I know." The partners resumed their silence. Booth knew the silence was partly his fault. If he hadn't told her that he wanted to give them a shot, she wouldn't have freaked out. Their partnership would be how it was beforehand and he wouldn't be sat here fighting tears knowing that everything had changed. He wouldn't be around to protect her when she left and she wouldn't be there to protect him. Booth got up of the sofa and walked to his kitchen counter.

"I want you to take this." He held out his St Christopher medal to her. "I need you to take this. I can't be there to keep you safe and I need you to be safe. It kept me safe when I was away, it'll do the same for you."

"Booth I can't-"

"Bones! This isn't time for your whole 'I-don't-believe-in-God' crap! I need you to take it!" He was unable to stop his eyes fill up with tears as he spoke the last 6 words. "I need to know I'm doing something to protect you." He whispered as she moved up of the sofa and came to stand in front of him. She cautiously took the medal in her hands and clasped her palm over it.

"If I take this, I'm taking it away from you. The thing you said kept you safe last time. Are you sure you want me to have this?" Booth put his hand over the one she had the medal clasped in.

"I need you to be safe."

"And I need you to be safe too Booth." He watched as she played with her mother's ring and took it of her hand. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a long gold chain. Sliding the ring onto the chain she never once let go of the medal in her hand. "I know you'll think its stupid to wear a girly ring but I need you to take this. It's never left my hand since I got it."

"Bones. This was your mum's. I can't take this."

"Then you'll keep you St Christopher medal." She looked at him seeing him shake his head. She reached up and put the chain around his neck. "It's the most valuable thing to me. I know you'll bring it back to me. I know you'll stay safe if you have it." Booth nodded, not trusting his voice. He unclasped her hand and took the medal. He gently put it around her neck. "I love you Booth."

"I know Bones. I love you too." Brennan nodded and Booth saw a tear fall down her cheek. Both partners were avoiding the others eye after this declaration, knowing that their defences would crumble the second they did.

"God Booth, I'm going to miss you so much." Brennan said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. She tipped her head so she could see his eyes. Booth caught her eye and without asking or warning, pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head in her hair. He felt her arms grip him just as tight around his neck and pull herself closer to his body. He knew she was close to tears but she wouldn't cry. He felt her breath against his neck and they both tried to control their breathing.

"Me too. It's going to be a hard year. But we'll keep in touch when we can yeah?" Booth pulled her back so he could look her in the eye.

"Yeah. Tell each other what's happening. No secrets." Booth was touched with her words.

"No secrets." Booth repeated as Brennan pulled him back close and held on for dear life.

" I mean it Booth. You feel guilty about something that's happened, you tell me. You miss Parker, you tell me. You need anything, you tell me."

"Same for you Bones."

"I know Booth." They held each other in silence for a few more minutes. "I should get going."

"Yeah." They untangled themselves from each other and Brennan moved back towards the door. "You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Will you be able to come and say bye?"

"I'll try." Brennan nodded.

"This year is going to be good for both of us Booth. It's going to be hell for me, but I need it. I need to figure out my family, work, Taffett, me, you, us." Booth nodded. "But I still want you to try to move on. I don't want to come back and find you with someone else, but I couldn't live with myself knowing you didn't move on and I couldn't figure out how I feel about you. Move on."

"I'd wait forever for you."

"I'd wait forever for you too. The minute I figure everything out, I'll tell you. But promise me you'll try Booth." There were several metres between them but that didn't stop the electricity in the air.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you I will. I know how you feel Bones, and I know you do too." Brennan nodded and the tears came back.

"I will come back Booth. And so will you."

"And then we can be Booth and Bones again."

"Dr Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Us." Booth said. Brennan nodded and walked out the door.

"Us." She whispered to herself as she walked out.

"Us." Booth repeated to himself as the door closed shut and it dawned on him that tomorrow could be the last day he ever saw Temperance Brennan.


End file.
